This is the first renewal of a program designed to create a cadre of pathology-oriented medical scientists grounded in molecular, pathobiologic, and clinical aspects of cancer. Approximately two-thirds of graduates are now in academic positions pursuing cancer-related research. In order to continue to meet a shortage of scientists trained in the pathobiology of cancer, the Program proposes to increase from five to six postdoctoral slots. Upon completion, such academic scientists will be capable not only of fundamental mechanistic and pathogenetic studies, but also of translational research. Program resources will be considerably leveraged by the substantial commitment of Johns Hopkins and the Department of Pathology to the training of cancer-oriented academic medical scientists. Regardless of their degree, effective scientists in cancer research need to combine a realistic knowledge of cancer and specific neoplasms with state-of-the-art research skills. The Program proposes core training for all trainees consisting of: [1] intensive research training of up to three years in the laboratory of one of the training faculty; [2] ongoing participation in major Departmental conferences and a journal club; and [3] ongoing participation in a multidisciplinary clinical conference related to research interests. Required additional enhancements designed for Ph.D. trainees but available to all include: [4] a molecularly-focused course in Pathobiology; [5] brief clinical rotations in Oncology and Surgical Oncology; [6] instruction in basic histopathology of cancer; and [7] instruction in basic Laboratory Medicine aspects of cancer. A new aspect is the request for a steady state of six pre-doctoral slots to s u pport students in the Neoplasia track of the Graduate Program in Pathobiology. Pathobiology, directed by the P.I., is an approved Ph.D. granting program that provides students with fundamental coursework in biochemistry, cell, and molecular biology as well as in mechanisms of disease, animal models of disease, and systems biology, each with a major focus upon neoplastic disorders. Special emphasis is placed upon teaching students the language of medicine and creating links to the clinical world to facilitate future translational opportunities. Students pursue thesis work in the laboratory of a cancer-oriented faculty member.